Lost Without You
by wemmawriter
Summary: Emma is finally back in the arms of her one true love, Will Schuester. As they travel through the remainder of the school year, a trip to Nationals and a summer away, will their love be strong enough for the obstacles ahead? Sequel to Hard Habit To Break.
1. Will's Point of View

**Author's Note: A few of my readers requested a sequel to Hard Habit To Break. And here it is. **

**Thanks to my Beta, Jodie, who saved this story from the recycle bin after I almost gave up on it. Her input has been immense and has given me the inspiration to complete Will and Emma's journey.**

I couldn't be happier with Emma.

She is my life, my love, my everything.

I can't tell you how much I want to marry her, have children with her, and spend the rest of my life with her. I don't know how I lived without Emma before now. My life has changed so much in these last few weeks, leading up to her arrival at my window ledge. Emma's by my side every step of the way. I love having her around me.

Of course, I feel terrible that I'm the one responsible for her marriage breakdown. It was never supposed to happen like that. I tried to stay away, honestly I did. But it was impossible. Even though I was with Holly, I needed Emma's attention, Emma's opinion, and Emma's presence. So I guess I screwed up two relationships. Was it worth it in the end? Yes. You might think I'm disrespectful and arrogant, talking like this and destroying a marriage. But I've learned you need to fight for the things that matter most. And some things are worth fighting for. Emma taught me that. She wasn't wrong.

And remember, I had a 5-year marriage go down the tubes as well. Terri, the woman, or should I say, girl, I was with since I was a teenager. We grew apart and she broke my heart until it was irreparable. But then I saw the shining light of Emma, the pretty guidance counsellor who was slightly over-affectionate, extra-helpful and very considerate towards me. And although I may have been aware of something brewing between us, it was only in fun. Until I saw those beautiful, expressive eyes of hers, reaching right into my soul. That cute voice escaping from those kissable lips, telling me the day of her non-wedding just how much she really did care for me. The feeling was mutual.

Carl was wrong for her, yet he did care for Emma a hell of a lot. He just never took the time to understand and appreciate everything about her. I have to give him credit for helping her, in some ways, to overcome her OCD. Her battle has only begun, but I'm determined to see it through to the end. All her nuances, her 'things', I simply adore, it's what makes Emma, Emma. I can certainly tell it's sapping all her energy though. Those circles under her eyes at Prom were not there for any other purpose. I can't have my angel running herself into ground over her illness. So, we'll fix it.

She's my little rose petal. When she looks at me, my heart beats a little faster, each time, without fail. That spell she had me under is mesmerising. And I don't want it going away anytime soon. When I saw her at my window all wet, cold and upset, my heart went out to her. I wanted to hold her until the pain disappeared. Making love to Emma the first time… indescribable. Her perfect body so close to mine, knowing that it was something we both wanted, both _needed_, our hands discovering each other, finally being able to let go and express how we really felt, hot kisses and pleasurable sounds. My rose petal isn't as innocent as she makes out.

My favourite thing about Emma? Her heart. She was born with compassion and honesty. Her kind heart attracted me to her in the first place.

We're at the best stage of the relationship. The beginning when everything's new, we're getting to know each other. One week in and I can't keep my hands off her. I love getting to know Emma. Every curve, every strand of hair, every delectable finger on her perfect hands. Even if it's just a reassuring arm rub or hand-hold, her body attracts me like a bee to honey. And Emma certainly is the honey.

I love having Emma as my roomie. Sometimes in the morning when she's still in the land of slumber I look at her, sleeping in one of my t-shirts, her body rising and falling, a smile on her face. Who knows what she's dreaming about, but I hope she's dreaming about me. I know she's only living with me temporarily, but I don't want her to leave. We can't afford to mess up what we have for a second time. It would be catastrophic. And I'm not prepared to face the consequences if that ever happens. I would be a broken man.

I want to be a father someday. That would make me the happiest man on earth. To have a bunch of mini-me's running around, scraping their knees, getting into trouble, playing hide out and collecting bugs. I can imagine their little sister, spitting image of her beautiful mummy, chasing them around the yard, her red curly ringlets catching the sunlight, trying to be just like her big brothers. She'd be treated like a little princess. Giggling non-stop, playing dress-up, and at the end of the day begging her older brothers to read her a story. And though she may like cuddling up to mummy, she'll be daddy's little girl. I'll teach them all how to sing and dance, to appreciate the arts and most of all, to grow up with the right values and attitudes so they can be the best they can be.

I hope Emma wants to have children. I'm sure she will. It's not something you discuss a week into a brand new relationship. Later on, when we're… settled would be a great time.

Maybe I'm gushing. Or maybe I'm just head over heels, crazy in love with the most wonderful woman ever.

I am truly blessed to have Emma Pillsbury in my world.


	2. Emma's Point of View

I couldn't be happier with Will.

There are no words to truly explain how much I adore this man.

My hero.

My life.

My real first love.

Well, maybe a few words.

I want to jump into his arms and kiss his beautiful lips. My heart goes pitty-pat when I catch a glimpse of him, each time, without fail. This is what it should feel like, to love someone with your body, mind and soul. And now, I couldn't imagine life without him. He is my future.

I can't help but feel racked with guilt over Carl and our separation. He really was sweet to me and respected me, but in the end my desire turned to the one man who I had an enormous crush on ever since I started working at McKinley. The only man that would talk to me at lunch, besides Ken, that is. Carl, regrettably, was only a quick-fix. I used him. A distraction; someone I could love but still make Will feel jealous. Instead, I was the jealous one. Jealous because of what Sue told me. Jealous because I was jealous of April who supposedly slept with Will. It all stemmed from the fact that my intimacy issues were getting in the way. But I thought I could conquer these with Carl. In the end, I failed, and Carl made me acutely aware of that.

But it was Will who made my fear of intimacy disappear. Sitting on his couch, just talking, laying it all on the table, when he kissed me with such passion and intensity, my heart wanted him more than ever. I loved the feeling of his lips brushing against my skin, his hands exploring my body, the way he took control yet still asking me if I wanted to continue, no pressure, just two people finally enjoying each other. And I trusted him to let myself go. My own voice surprised me; never in my wildest imaginings did I think I was capable of making sounds like that. Will made it a night to remember for me; one day, once I become more, uh, confident, I want to make it a night to remember for him. The best part? Knowing what we did wasn't just sex. It was about finding one another through love, the culmination of two years of built-up angst and hidden feelings. We don't have to hide anymore. Not even from the hose monster.

He knows my secrets and I feel comfortable talking to him about anything. Like not attending Prom back in High School. The only other person in the entire world who knew about that incident: me. The only man in the entire world who would sympathise and then go out of his way to make this Prom special for me: Will. He gave me that beautiful treble clef brooch. And the gorgeous corsage, which I have pressed into the Thunderclap yearbook, the same one with the heart I drew around Will. And that song he wrote, just for me. I still think of us dancing around the empty choir room, him holding me close and singing it so softly in my ear. It still gives me shivers. My go-to guy for anything; he makes it all better. One day, I'll let him know my deepest, darkest secret. And I hope I don't break his heart when I tell him.

My favourite thing about Will? His generous soul. He cares so much about his students, the Glee kids, school, everything. And me. It was the reason I fell in love with him.

Wonderful Will. He has dreams. _Big_ dreams. I don't want to hold him back from goals he wants to achieve. I'm sure to be a part of them. I hope my OCD is not. It's plagued me my entire life and it's beginning to wear me out. Sure, I can put on a brave face, smile, pretend everything is okay. But sometimes it's not. Sometimes I want to cry from the thoughts that run through my head, although I know I'm compelled to do whatever it is or it won't live up to the Emma Pillsbury standard I'm accustomed to.

At the moment, I enjoy waking up with Will, at his place, while I sort out my life. I can't just move in with him, although I know he wants me to. I need to take things slow; we need to take it slow, or else it will blow up in our faces like last time. This is my last chance, our last chance. I'm so disappointed in myself for breaking up with Will in the first instance, but it was for the right reasons. Now the tables have turned and it's me getting out of a sticky marriage. Now, it's time for me to do some thinking, rearranging and planning. Everything includes Will though. When I see him drift off to sleep, I kiss him on the forehead and whisper 'Love you sweetheart' before cuddling up closer to the most handsome man in the world.

Maybe I'm acting like a giddy schoolgirl over her first crush. Or maybe I am just a woman, lost in love with her perfect man.

I am truly blessed to have Will Schuester in my world.


	3. The Next Morning

One week.

One wonderful week.

No, one magnificent week.

And it definitely was not a dream.

Will looked over at Emma, sleeping peacefully in his bed. During the night she had pulled the covers from Will, and she was now curled up in a doona cocoon. Will realised he would have to fight her for warmth on those cold nights from now on. She slept on her side with her hands pressed together near her face. Her cheeks were rosy from being bundled up for most of the night. Or it could have been from their intense make out session before they fell asleep.

Yeah, that was it.

Without a doubt.

Will smiled, leaning over to kiss her on the lips. They were soft and warm on his. Emma kissed him back, slowly and sweetly, awakening from his tender touch. She loved being woken up with one of Will's kisses. Her own personal alarm clock. No ear piercing beeps either. Emma smiled back, her eyes sparkling at her boyfriend.

"Morning, Squishie," she whispered.

"Hi Squishie," he answered. In only one week, they had come up with pet names for each other. "You stole the covers again."

"Oh, did I?" Emma innocently asked, batting her eyelids.

"You sure did. Do you know what the punishment is for that?"

Emma laughed. "Ha ha, what?"

"You get tickled!" Will reached under the covers and with his slender yet manly fingers, madly tickled her waist and stomach. Emma writhed underneath, kicking the covers off, giggling uncontrollably, and begging for mercy for him to stop. It was as if Will gained an extra pair of hands. No matter how hard she tried, those fingers kept devilishly attacking her. She tried to roll away, and almost fell off the bed. Emma was very ticklish.

"Eeee… Will… I can't… anymore! Okay, okay you win!" She caught her breath as Will pulled her close, arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck, taking in the fragrance of her shampoo. Butterscotch and lemon. Yummy.

Will asked, "Guess what day it is today?"

Emma put her finger to her temple, pretending to search for an answer. "Umm… Sunday?"

"Yessss…" Will drew out the word. "But it's also…" he paused, wanting her to finish the sentence.

"Oh, I know!" Emma twisted around in his arms to face him. She then slung her right leg over his body, lying on top of him, her hands resting on his strong shoulders. "It's…" She kissed his forehead, "…laundry…" She kissed his nose, "…day!" Her last kiss met his lips. Will drank in her warm touch, edging his tongue into her mouth, sliding in and out like a game of cat and mouse. She bit his bottom lip, smiling as he caressed her cheek with his hand. Emma was a good kisser. Very playful. Will enjoyed the way she was tantalising him with her tongue, running it along his teeth, swirling it around his own. She moved down to his chin, kissing his cute Kirk Douglas chin dimple. Once she started, she couldn't stop.

"Em, honey, you may _think_ it's laundry day, but…ooh that feels nice…it's our one week anniversary!" Will chuckled with pleasure. Laundry day was coined as their stay-in-bed-lazy-make-out-day, which really was every afternoon after school. And all day Saturday. They devised the name after watching the episode of _Friends_ where Chandler and Monica said they were 'doing laundry' when in fact they were hiding their relationship.

Emma stopped. She gazed into Will's bedroom eyes and grinned. "One week already? I can't believe it. It seems like we've been together forever." She tweaked his nose.

"I got you something." Will crawled out from under Emma and opened the top drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out a blue gift bag with a card and handed it to her. She sat up and opened the envelope.

"Will, you really have to stop spoiling me like this, a girl might think you're interested," Emma remarked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the bed. She read the card aloud:

_Emma you mean everything to me,_

_I'll love you forever; that I guarantee,_

_Our life together has just begun,_

_We fit each other perfectly_

_Like the moon and the sun._

"Oh," she smiled, "You're so sweet." She patted his knee.

Emma then opened the little box inside the gift bag, revealing an Amore and Baci charm bracelet with seven beads. "Will, this is so pretty!" She marvelled at the charms, one in the shape of a love heart, an 'E', pink murano glass beads and more. "I love it!"

"I thought you would. When special events happen in your life, you can add a charm. That's why there're seven on there already; for seven glorious days spent with you, my little good luck charm," Will kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. He was spoiling her with gifts, but she was worth it. He wanted to give her everything.

"I'll wear it to work tomorrow and never take it off. But Will, please don't spend all your money on me; this card – your poem – and your love are more than enough."

"But I want to, sweetie," Will countered. He twirled her ginger hair with his index finger. All week, he was surprising her with gifts. Flowers mostly, but yesterday a bunch of balloons attached to a vintage teddy bear arrived at the door. Emma loved it all – Will was so generous and giving – but having Will in her life was the greatest gift of them all. And she told him so everyday.

"I've been trying too hard, haven't I?" Will sighed.

"No, it's not that… well, maybe you have been trying a teensy bit too hard," Emma indicated with her fingers, "I think we need to take a step back and relax, no pressure, you know?" She put her hands in his. "You've got me."

Will nodded. "You're right… I'm so hell-bent on making this work, I just… I don't know…you mean so much to me, I just want to make you happy." He laced his fingers with hers.

"There's plenty of other ways to make me happy honey," Emma bit her lip and grinned. "And I'm thinking of one of them right now." She leaned towards his lips for another kiss. "You're so kissable. Kiss me again!"

Will wasn't going to argue with that. After their rendezvous in the early hours of Sunday morning, Emma emerged a changed woman. She was still Emma, sweet and adorable; however her worries about all things intimate vanished. Confidence shone brightly in her eyes. Will noticed it straight away, even through her tears. He thought back to that Sunday morning, holding Emma close, telling her he never wanted to give her up again.

"…you're a hard habit to break, Emma."

"So are you." Emma snuggled up closer to Will as he put his arm around her. She wiped her eyes again, the trail of tears drying on her face. "I'm must look pretty awful," she said, trying to straighten her hair.

"Nope, just pretty," Will replied, adjusting her fringe. "Nice shirt by the way." He tugged at the hemline. It was one of his university shirts.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, it was dark and I couldn't find my nightgown, so I just grabbed this out of your top drawer. It's very comfy."

"I don't mind at all. In fact, you look rather sexy in my shirt. You should wear them more often," Will grinned, kissing her cheek. "Em, I had a great time last night. You were amazing. I've wanted to make love to you for the longest time."

Emma gave a contented sigh. "It felt so nice to be close to you. I-I can't imagine making love with anybody else. You made me feel so… so special. I love you." Will pressed his lips to hers, kissing her slowly and sweetly. Emma brought her left hand up to his jaw line, lightly stroking his face. She didn't want this kiss to end. His tongue skimmed her bottom lip before sweeping the inside of her mouth. So soft and warm; intense yet gentle. Encouraging noises sounded from Emma's body, motivating Will to take it to the next level. He pulled her down on top of him, tangling his hands in her hair, massaging the base of her neck, trying to pull her closer, if that was even possible. Emma's free hand rolled over Will's bare chest, each finger burning a streak on his body. She moved her lips to his neck before travelling all the way down to his navel, her hot trail of kisses igniting his senses. Emma was in control and he liked it.

"You're setting me on fire, Em," Will spoke, enjoying the feeling of Emma attacking his body this way. It was almost surreal; such a turnaround from the Emma of the past. But to Will, having Emma even just lightly touch his hand was enough to start him off.

"I'm not afraid anymore," she murmured into his stomach. Emma continued the barrage of kisses, returning to his shoulders, then commenced to entwine her legs with his. His hands reached the small of her back, creeping up underneath the shirt she was wearing. He started playing with her underwear. She could feel him beneath her, getting harder by the second, his eyes closed from the pleasure he was receiving. However, her thighs and entrance were aching. As much as she wanted to go for round two, the pain wouldn't subside. "Will? I-I'm so sorry. We have – ow – to stop. Please." She shifted her weight off him and reclaimed her side of the bed, staring at the ceiling. _Will__must__think__I__'__m__such__a__disappointment_. Tears glossed over her eyes.

"Oh my god, I hurt you last night, didn't I?"

"Well, I kind of expected there to be pain."

"Baby…I'm the sorry one, I should have been gentler."

"You were gentle, and so much more. I really want to continue now, but –"

Will turned to face her. "No, Em. It's okay. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to, especially if you're a bit sensitive, uh, there." He rubbed her left arm. "How about I just hold you for a while?" Emma nodded as Will cradled her into his body, pulling the covers up. He was still excited, but tried to settle himself down. Holding her close wasn't helping. "Besides, we can't stay in bed _all_ day. We've got to clean up, have some breakf- well, brunch, unpack your suitcase, watch a bit of TV and do the washing. Then somehow, _somehow_, convince Figgins to give you your job back."

Emma totally forgot that she no longer worked at McKinley. If she couldn't get her job back, what was she going to do? She wasn't trained in anything else. "Oh, school. Everyone – the faculty, the students – they're going to wonder what happened. I'm so humiliated. And embarrassed. What will they think of me?" Her emotions were starting to get the better of her. She felt her breathing quicken.

"Whoa whoa, sweetie. No one's going to think any less of you. You did what you felt was right. And in the end, it's you who matters the most." He saw her big brown eyes glisten. "Em, look at me." She fixed her eyes on his. They were so full of love, once look instantly calmed her down. "It's going to be alright. Trust me."

Emma sniffled. "But what will they say when they see us together? Surely they'll know what went on."

"Well…we just won't say anything for now. Not until everything is settled with your annulment, okay?" He kissed her forehead.

"Like a secret romance? Ooh, sounds interesting." Emma gave a tiny smile. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"And then," Will squeezed her chin, "then we can shout it to the rooftops. Will and Emma – finally together!" He outstretched his arms like he was making the announcement right then and there. Will then pounced onto Emma, giving her a big bear hug before rolling on top on her. She squealed with laughter.

"Look at you, being all cute," Emma cooed, playing with his curly hair. Will smiled that crooked smile she loved so much. "I love it when you look at me that way."

He eyed her greedily, desperately wanting to finish what they started earlier. "I'm gonna shower you with kisses now." He started to kiss her neck when she gasped.

"I just realised something…I haven't showered!" Emma bolted up out of bed, running to the bathroom, leaving a bewildered Will with his lips mid-kiss. He shook his head, _that__'__s__my__Emma_. Will could say that now. It was about time. He heard the rush of water and considered popping into the shower with her. Maybe having a shower with her was a little too soon. How fun would that be though? _All__soapy__and__wet,__cleaning__Emma__with__a__sponge__and__then__her__doing__the__same__for__me.__She__would__enjoy__that.__I__would__definitely__enjoy__that._ Will became lost in those wicked thoughts of his. All those fun ways to make up for lost time. He got out of bed and instead of heading to the bathroom, pulled the sheets off the bed for washing. Nice crisp sheets would do the trick. And Emma would appreciate it.


	4. It's Official

Will was in the kitchen when Emma, with just a towel wrapped around her, tip-toed into his bedroom, trying not to drip water everywhere and also find her suitcase that contained the few clothes she had kept with her before her move with Carl. Carl. Today was the day they were supposed to fly to Seattle. Today was the day they were start their new life together. It was almost midday now. Emma cringed, wondering where he was, if he was on the plane, hoping that she'd changed her mind. Or maybe he really didn't care and couldn't wait to get out of Lima. The seat next to him would remain empty the entire flight. It saddened her to think of how she caused him all this pain. But in the end, life happened. And Will was right. Emma did what she had to do.

She spotted her suitcase next to Will's dresser. Emma unzipped the faux leather luggage and shuffled through her clothes. Everything was thrown in in haste. Crumpled. Creased. A lot of ironing lay before her. She managed to find a casual denim skirt and a round neck purple top that weren't too badly wrinkled. Squished in the corner; her underwear. It was uncomfortable to be wearing non-ironed clothes, but Emma wasn't going to be fussy today. Well, try not to anyway. She dressed quickly, ran a brush through her hair and walked into the kitchen where Will was cooking brunch.

"Hey, what's cooking?" Emma asked.

"Well, good looking, nothing fancy, just eggs. How do you like yours?" Will stood by the stove, wearing his boxers, one hand holding the handle of the frying pan, the other using the spatula to flip his eggs. Emma decided he would have to cook like that more often.

"Cooked through, thanks. Do you want me to put some bread in the toaster?"

"Bread's all ready to go, if you can turn the toaster on, it'll be done in no time. I cut up fruit for us as well, some banana and apple." He nodded towards the kitchen table. Emma crinkled her nose at the fruit platter.

"It's all thoroughly washed and cleaned, trust me."

She took Will's words as truth and cautiously helped herself to some of the fruit, still examining each piece before it entered her mouth. The table was all set; there was orange juice and a pot of tea waiting as well.

"You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble, Will."

The toast popped up. "Toast is ready! Nothing's too much trouble for you Em. Eggs are done too." Will scooped the eggs onto each plate, added the toast and brought them over to the table. Both had worked up quite an appetite, especially Emma, who didn't eat much at Prom on Saturday night. She munched on the toast, before starting on the eggs.

"Somebody's hungry," Will noted, biting into his eggs on toast.

"Well, I had quite a workout last night," Emma replied, popping a piece of banana into her mouth. Then another. And another.

Will laughed. "Ha ha, we both did, I think. You know," his voice became serious, "Some people don't have that chance of doing something this significant, for the first time, with the person they love. I'm glad you chose me as your first."

Emma blushed. She was still coming to terms with what she – they – did last night. "I didn't choose you. I knew you'd be my first. I waited for you. It sounds so awful, since you were married, and there was no way I wanted to be the cause of a break up. Yet, in my heart, it was still a possibility."

"Stop me if I'm prying, but, what about Carl?"

"Ummm…" She felt a little uncomfortable, discussing her non-existent sex life with Carl, but continued. "We almost did, on our wedding night, but I just...I don't know. The second time, I was, and I'm ashamed to say, drunk. Nothing happened, well, except for the ralphing."

"What? Oh, Em." Will put down his breakfast and gave his full attention to Emma.

She took a deep breath. "It was after I told you that Carl and I were leaving Lima. The way you held me in your arms and spoke those words, I didn't know what to think. Here I was, married to a really great guy, but the same time, falling in love with my best friend. Again."

"Best friend." Will let her words roll off his tongue. They really were best friends.

"Uh-huh. My best friend. And sometimes my only friend." Emma bit her top lip.

"Remember when we were on the bus to Regionals, and you were telling me how you never went to your own Prom and the other kids didn't understand about your OCD? I wish I knew you as a teenager. I wish that I could have held your hand through those years, as your best friend, to show how much I cared for you. But most of all, I wish I met you before I met Terri," Will confessed.

"Well, what happened in the past is just that, past. We need to look at our future now, just you and me."

"So…" Will started.

"So what?"

"Are we…"

"Are we what?"

"Y'know…"

"Will!" Emma exclaimed. "You're being all cryptic. Cute, but cryptic."

"Are we official? Going steady? An item? Whatever the kids are calling it these days?"

"Ummm…" Emma became adrift in his eyes.

Will paused. "There it is."

"There's what?"

"The look. That look you used to give me. It's back. And now I know my answer," Will kissed her full on the lips. The taste of Emma and banana combined was scrumptious.

"I like kissing you and your beautiful curly lips. It's like home," Emma softly replied. The Spanish teacher grinned.

"So, speaking of home, while you were in the shower I made some space for you in my wardrobe and cleared out a couple of drawers, but of course we'll reorganise – I know you'll enjoy that – once you get all your stuff back from Carl and -"

Emma quizzed him apprehensively. "What are you talking about? Do you want me to live here?"

Will noticed the worried look on her face straight away. "You do want to move in with me, right? I know I'm not exactly neat, but I'll try to not leave toothpaste in the sink or my dirty clothes on the floor and you…you look as if you're wanting to run away right now."

"Will, it's not that. Can't we just take it slow? We only decided we're a couple 60 seconds ago. What we have is special; I think moving in together, right now, would be a mistake. And I've just left my marriage. I'm afraid if we jump into this headfirst, we'll be repeating the past," Emma searched his face for a hint of something, anything to acknowledge the truthfulness in her statement. He looked disappointed, but nodded in agreement.

"You need some time. I understand." Will truly did. After his split from Terri, Emma had told him that he should spend some time alone. Bounding into another relationship meant he would never truly know who he was as an individual, for he was always with someone, sharing space, sharing feelings, sharing lives. He knew how to act as half of a couple, not as a sole person. And Emma needed her own space before moving into someone else's.

"How about we compromise? I'll stay here while I'm looking for an apartment. Seems a shame to waste all that cupboard space you made for me. And I do need to hang my clothes somewhere." Emma wanted to meet Will halfway. She thought about her suitcase and all those crumpled clothes, she couldn't wait to have them all wrinkle-free and hanging nicely in the cupboard. Will's cupboard.

"I like that idea a lot," Will replied. One week with Emma. Endless possibilities.

"And maybe –" Emma continued, "– once I find an apartment, and you've been good, maybe I'll let you sleep over." She raised her eyebrows playfully.

"A sleepover? Hmm… this idea of yours is getting better and better." Will pushed his chair back, standing up. "Let's get you settled in, then. And later, a cuddle on the couch?"

"Sounds perfect! You know I love cuddles." They clasped their hands together and walked out of the kitchen. Emma turned her head back towards the table. "Will, what about the –"

"All in good time, Em." He tugged her to the bedroom. Emma didn't like leaving dirty plates behind. If it wasn't for Will holding her hand, she would dash back and begin the washing up. _Restraint, Emma, restraint_. At least the feeling wasn't as strong with Will as it was when she was with Carl. Or by herself in her old apartment. Those uncontrollable, compulsive urges haunted her mind at all times of the day.

Emma sorted though her clothes. In the end, she decided to wash everything, just in case. The exception was the dress she wore to Prom. That would have to get dry cleaned. Will had put the sheets on to wash before breakfast, and now the washing machine was beeping furiously. He transferred them to the dryer and amped up the drying temperature as Emma put her clothes and detergent in and pressed start. She still couldn't find her nightgown and it was evidently bothering her. She watched as Will grabbed fresh blue sheets and pillowcases from the linen cupboard. "The nightgown will turn up; it didn't grow legs and walk away. Wanna help me make the bed?"

"Alright." She took the pillowcases from him and they walked back to the bedroom. Will opened the folded fitted and flat sheets while Emma slipped the pillows into their new clean cases. She fluffed the pillows and placed them neatly on the floor, checking underneath the bed for her nightgown.

"Aha! There you are you cheeky thing. No wonder I couldn't find you!" Emma exclaimed. Caught behind the bedside table, she knelt down and grabbed her nightgown. "How on earth did it get there?"

"Well, Em, you did toss it away in a moment of passion," Will replied, grinning.

"Mmm, I guess I did," she thought, thinking back to last night. She giggled to herself. "I'm the cheeky one!"

"You are more than cheeky. You are a cornucopia of surprises, sweetie; you will never cease to amaze me. Why don't you add that to the wash?"

Emma nodded and went back to the laundry, returning soon after. As Will watched her leave, his heart fluttered. _Gosh, I adore her so much and she's all mine to love_.

"Here, Em, take a corner," Will said upon Emma's return as he billowed the fitted sheet to cover the bed. She grabbed one corner and fit to the mattress. Will continued, "It's so much easier making a bed with two people. I work up quite a sweat running around the bed and tucking everything in. And when I fold the sheet over, it's never even."

"Well, evenness and symmetry are part of my specialty. Do you know how to do hospital corners?"

"Em, don't be ridiculous," he scoffed. "Of course I do… well, the quick version."

"Which is…?"

"Lifting the mattress and shoving the ends underneath," he shrugged sheepishly.

"Hmm… I guess it's my turn to teach you something now, although it's not half as fun."

"Em, a lesson from you is always fun. Show me!"

"Ok. So the fitted sheet is easy – just tuck it under and the elastic does the rest. See how taut the sheet is? But the flat sheet's a little different." Emma puffed the sheet out across the bed. "Now, try and get as even as possible. I normally use a tape measure, but, uh, we'll just guesstimate. Tuck in the sheet at the base, then, each side, just lift this bit, fold, under and you're done. Easy! You do the other side." Will copied her actions. "And then," Emma said excitedly, "you fold over the top of the sheet and line it up – see how it's all even? – then tuck the overhang in. Quilt, then pillows. Done!" She beamed her pearly whites at him.

Will put his hands on his hips and casually shook his head. "You're gorgeous, you know that? Don't ever change."

"Aww, Will, you're so sweet." Her voice grew solemn. "But the truth is I want to change for you. And for me. This – what I have – I'm having trouble coping, especially the last couple of weeks. On the surface, I'm fine; inside it's a different story. I-I need your help." Emma gulped a tiny breath. Finally admitting she wanted to overcome her issues and asking for help was a huge step for her. The battle to be a version of 'normal' in her eyes seemed so far out of reach. Her mind was tired, her body physically drained from habits she couldn't forcefully control. All she could see in front of her was darkness, no escape tunnel, nothing. Not even a match to strike to light a path. Emma looked at Will questioningly hopeful he, if necessary, would hold her hand to guide her through. She knew she couldn't do this on her own.

"Oh, Em, of course I'll help you. You don't even have to ask. I'm here for you, always. We'll conquer this together," he ran to her side, embracing her as tears spilled from her eyes. Will kissed the top of her head. No matter how hard Emma tried not to cry, her emotions got the better of her. _Surely Will must be tired of seeing me cry_, she thought. But if he did, he never let on.

"That means so much to me. You mean so much to me." She felt Will's strong arms and body holding her tightly, his hands rubbing her back. His support signified a shiny future to Emma. A future without shadows or worries. A future with Will Schuester.

"Let's go watch some television. And, I'll do the dishes." Will rested the palm of his hand on her shoulder and her hand slid around his back as they slowly walked to the lounge room. He sat Emma down on the lounge suite, found the remote and turned the television on, flicking through the channels. "Here, you pick," he said, handing her the remote. She settle on a 'Friends' marathon.

"Love 'Friends', you?" Emma asked.

"Sure do. I'll be back in a sec." Will went back to the kitchen and began to clean up. Although they had just eaten, he grabbed a packet of popcorn from the pantry and put it in the microwave to cook. Once it was all popped, he poured the contents into a plastic bowl and brought it to the lounge. The salty smell of fresh cooked popcorn was hard to resist, so he pinched a handful before placing it on the coffee table.

"I thought I heard popcorn in the microwave," Emma exclaimed, and took a few pieces. She ate popcorn pieces one by one, savouring the taste. Will made himself comfortable on the couch, sidling up next to Emma. She placed her left hand on his right knee and rested her head on his shoulder. They watched the television in silence, sharing the occasional laugh.

The beeping from the washing machine interrupted the silence. Will let out a small growl. "I'll put your clothes in the dryer, Em, won't be long." He bounded towards the laundry, opened the lid to the washing machine. Seeing all of Emma's clothes in there, smelling of fragrant rose and vanilla, made his smile. He took all of Emma's clothes out and placed them in the washing basket. He then opened the door to the dryer and pulled out the crisp, dry sheets, dumping them on top of the washing machine, filling the dryer's belly with Emma's clothes. Will started the new dry cycle and hurriedly returned to the lounge where Emma was sitting alone on the couch.

"Clothes are in and beginning their journey to dryness. Now, where were we?" Will settled back down, sneaking his arm around Emma's shoulder. "I think this is about right, would you agree?" She nodded happily. Will pecked her lips; kissing Emma had become his single favourite hobby overnight. He enjoyed giving her so much attention, being affectionate. Of all people, Emma deserved to be doted upon.

The popcorn bowl emptied slowly. Emma and Will were so at ease with the other. There was no need to force or carry a conversation and the silences weren't awkward. It felt…nice. Normal. Natural. Over a couple of hours, they watched the relationship grow between Chandler and Monica, and the humorous moments when all their friends found out.

"Haha! 'Doing laundry'!" Will chuckled aloud. "We should use that as our secret code too, you know, at school."

"Secret codes, secret relationships, people will think we're working for the FBI!" Emma replied, "But, it would be fun. Doing laundry. I like it!"

"Well, what about some 'laundry' right now?" Will turned his head to the right, connecting his lips with Emma's. She let out a long, slow sigh, melting from his touch. His left hand brushed her jaw line, resting near her chin. Emma sucked his bottom lip, and then edged her tongue into his mouth to meet his own. Jolts of excitement pierced her insides each time their tongues met.

Wandering hands voyaged over Emma's curves, stopping to cup her breasts. So wonderfully soft, fitting into his palm, Will massaged them gently, feeling her nipples peak underneath her top. His thumbs rubbed and circled over them; Emma took immense pleasure in her own sensitivity. She locked her hands in his hair, pulling him closer, their kisses reaching boiling point.

"I, uh, can't control myself when, mm, your body reacts like this," he noted, kissing her deeper. "It makes me want to touch you all day."

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The real laundry was calling.

"Will, the, uh, ohhh, the dryer's beeping," Emma breathed, closing her eyes.

"Let it beep," Will muttered, nuzzling her neck. Now was definitely not the time to be interrupted.

"I can't have my clothes lying there in the dryer getting all crinkled. Come on." Emma patted Will on the shoulder and slid out underneath him. Just like that. Moment gone. Will sat up, slightly disappointed, watching her walk away. He hit the couch with his hand and sat back, resting his arms behind his head. This would take some getting used to.

Emma still felt the touch of his hands on her body. The urge to get her clothes out of the dryer instead of staying on the couch with Will was killing her inside. Whatever forces inside her brain making these decisions was going to be tough to beat. But not for long. She was going to take on the request of her soon-to-be former husband and Will and see a therapist. For her sake and for her future with Will, it was the only option and she wanted to see it through.

"Hey." Emma turned around and saw Will behind her. "Need some help?" Will had come to realise it wasn't just about him. It was about Emma too. He promised to help her no matter what, even with the smallest things. Being intimate with each other wouldn't be as special if the rest of the relationship was neglected. And although Will wanted it to be a substantial part of their lives together, Emma's health, well-being and needs would always be first to him.

She nodded, smiling. "Thank you, that would be great. Sheets and pillowcases first though."

After folding the sheets to Emma's satisfaction, they began to take the warm items out of the dryer, either folding them or placing them on a hanger. Emma was going to iron them later.

"I'll take my suit and your dress to the drycleaners tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. And, Will?"

"Yes, Em?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead.

Emma placed her hands on his chest. "I'm really sorry about before, you know, on the couch. I can tell it upsets you. It upsets me too."

"There are some things in life we can't control. For you, neatness and cleanliness are such things. And I'm okay with that. And I'll always be okay with it because it's a part of you."

Will silently admitted to himself that he was frustrated with his lack of understanding as to why Emma reacted the way she did in certain situations. He could never be angry with her or her OCD. And regardless how he felt, he wanted to make Emma as comfortable as possible, especially in his apartment. It was hers for the week as well; she needed to feel secure and at home.

"I've made a decision. It's time for me to see a therapist. Carl was right. Actually it was the only thing the two of you seemed to agree on," she concluded.

"I must give Carl points for that. Deep down he did care for you." Emma pursed her lips. She didn't want to think about Carl and his 'caring'. Upon noticing this, Will quickly continued. "Do you want me to come with you? It can be hard to go alone the first time."

"Please, I would be so grateful."

"Done. Anything for you."

"You're amazing, Will. You're just… I can't describe it."

"Come here," he beckoned her closer, enveloping her in his arms, rocking her gently. "You're the amazing one."

Emma sighed happily. Her love for Will grew stronger by the minute. There was no doubt in her mind that Will was the man for her. They were soul mates as he said, poetry in motion, linked together in a tessellation of undeniable love. And this was the way they would stay forever.

"You know, there's some things I can't control either," Will confessed. "And most of them have to do with touching you." He rolled his lips over hers, down her cheek and onto her neck. Emma giggled as his tongue tingled her skin.

"Oh-ha-oh Will, bef-before we, haa, go any further, mm, do you-you think I should give Figgins a call? Last I heard, they still hadn't found anyone, so it shouldn't be too hard for him to say no to me."

"Mmm," he mumbled as he brought his lips back to hers and then kissed her nose. "Good idea sweet. You're the best guidance counsellor in Ohio; Figgins would be silly not to take you back. Then, we can celebrate."

Emma kissed Will's shoulder. "Okay, I'll do it now."

Holding hands as they walked out to the kitchen, Emma picked the cordless phone up from its dock, dialled Principal Figgins' number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" A dry, male voice with a distinct Indian accent answered.

She cleared her throat. "Figgins? It's, uh, Emma Pillsbury here. How are you?"

"Just fine Emma. Fancy you calling me all the way from Seattle." 

"Well, there's been a slight change of plans." Emma clutched Will's hand tighter and smiled at him. "I'm staying in Lima. And I was wondering if I could have my old job back?"

"Oh…Emma, I'm sorry, we've already hired your replacement. She starts tomorrow."

"You've got someone else?" Emma's heart sank. Will put a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a despondent facial expression and buried her face in his chest. He took the phone from her and began to speak.

"Figgins, Will Schuester."

"Well, William, I see…" Figgins chuckled to himself.

Will chose to ignore the laugh and push on. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"My hands are tied, William, I –"

"There's gotta be something," he replied, cutting Figgins off. "Emma's done so much for McKinley, the least the school could do is return the favour. Can we meet with you tomorrow? I'm not taking no for an answer."

Figgins sighed. "Fine, William, tomorrow it is. My office, 8am. Bring a tall latte."

"Thanks." He hung up the phone and kissed Emma's head. "I guess a meeting is a start. Sorry I couldn't do more."

Emma didn't say a word. She curled her fingers into the back of Will's shirt, holding on to the one thing, the only thing that was certain in her life. Thank God for Will. She listened to his heartbeat: steady, constant, soothing. Her body relaxed but thoughts swam through her mind, darting every which way, unsettled.

Will felt her pain and it cut him even deeper knowing that Emma was still hurting from her marriage breakdown and the battle for her own self-actualisation. And now, another obstacle. He had to be strong for her. What may seem to most people as a minor setback was the upturning of tables to Emma. Will wanted to give her back the stability she craved, her normal school and life routine to made her feel at ease, but it would be an impossible promise to keep.

"Em?"

"It's all I have." Stone-faced, eyes glazed, Emma appeared almost doll-like. Her voice was clear, but it spoke to an unknown someone in the distance.

"What?"

"Counselling. When I do my job, I'm a professional and people respect me. They don't see me as that crazy ginger who polishes fruit or scrubs things until her fingers are raw."

Will rubbed her back and whispered, "We'll work it out Em, you'll see."

"It's my life, Will. I'm nothing without my career."


	5. A Rough Day

Will cuddled up to Emma as their 6am alarm beeped to announce it was time to get up. She had retreated into her shell since yesterday afternoon, barely speaking, her mind in overdrive after being told they had found someone to replace her. And why not? After all, she was the one who put in her resignation, the one who was to move away with her husband and become a dental assistant. The school couldn't be without a Guidance Counsellor. They had to find someone. But so quickly?

Emma knew she was pretty damn good at her job. The thought of being replaced, having a strange person sitting at her desk, their fingerprints marking her bookshelf and desk made for an unpleasant night's sleep. She knew that in reality, she was nothing more than a drop of water in a bucket; everyone was when it came to being an employee at any business in the world. There may be a slight wave in the bucket when someone new takes over, but in the end, everyone could be replaced.

Just thinking about her replacement gave her chills. She could be a hard-nosed tall schoolmarm with a crotchety voice and little compassion. Or even a young up-and-comer with a Blackberry, corporate clothes and personal trainer boyfriend. Or maybe she would be pretty, prettier than Emma and not have OCD and brush up against Will accidentally on purpose, causing Will to fall head over heels with her and forget all about Emma. What if this person was better than her and the students liked her more? That frightened Emma the most.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Will kissed her cheek. The night wasn't a pleasant one for him either. He bore the brunt of a tossing and turning Emma; he had no idea she could get so… aggressive while asleep. Will's shin and manhood took most of the impact. He almost considered sleeping on the couch but if she turned to him for comfort and all she felt was an empty space, it would make her more upset.

"I, uhm, don't feel so well. Had a bad dream." Emma rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Hm. I had a 'feeling' you may have." He winced. "You can tell me all about it a little later if you like. Why don't you have a shower, I'll make breakfast and then we can go and get your job back. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." She smiled at him.

"Good. I'll see you in the kitchen in a few minutes." Will rolled out of bed and stretched, scratching his chest. As he left, Emma got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She rid herself of her nightie and turned the taps on, allowing the water to heat up to the perfect temperature. The water was beautiful and soothing; she washed away the bad dream, the nervousness of today's meeting and concentrated on Will. She could already feel his hand in hers, keeping her safe.

Will had breakfast waiting for Emma when she walked into the kitchen. She sat down at the table, wearing her spotted green Anthropologie skirt and a matching green blouse. Pouring herself a glass of orange juice, she shook her head when Will gave her a plate with two waffles.

"I'm not really hungry."

"You need your strength for today. Come on, eat."

"As corny as this sounds Will, you're my strength."

"Oh Em," Will replied, massaging her shoulders, "you're my strength too." He kissed the top of her head. "Now, eat."

Emma picked at the waffles, adding strawberries and maple syrup. She gulped down the glass of orange juice, dabbing her lips with a serviette. Will watched her eat. He was quite worried about the meeting today, maybe even more so than Emma. He hated seeing her upset; she had already been through enough over the last couple of weeks, it would surely break her if all didn't go to plan.

"You better get ready if we're to meet Figgins at 8," Emma said.

Will looked at the time. They would have to hurry to beat the traffic and pick up a tall latte for Figgins. "Alright Em, I'll be back in a little while." He placed his plate and glass in the sink. As he turned back around, he noticed Emma was clearly struggling.

"Hey, it'll be alright."

"I'm trying not to think about it, but it's hard."

"Just remember," Will said, taking her hand in his, "I'll be there with you, holding your hand."

"You're the greatest." Emma smiled and kissed him.

Emma stood up and cleared the table, then washed the dishes. She scrubbed and scrubbed the plates, ensuring to remove any trace of food and then did the same for the glasses. She held each glass up to the light, checking for streaks and any erroneous marks.

Ten minutes later, Emma was still at the sink, rewashing everything again. She couldn't seem to get them clean enough. Her hands were aching through the dishwashing gloves. Will saw her leaning over the sink, arms moving in a furious, circular motion. His heart went out to her.

"Em, sweetie, please, not now, we have to go," Will soothed, removing her hands from the soapy water. He took her gloves off and guided her away from the sink.

She shook her head. "They're not clean, they're not clean…"

"I had a look and they are clean, Em. You did a good job on them, better than I could ever do. But we have to meet Figgins now. We'll be late otherwise."

Will had decided that Emma should make an appointment with a therapist today. The internalisation of her worries and stress were only making her OCD worse. He loved her too much to see her suffer like this.

"I didn't mean to, I mean…"

"You're nervous about today. I understand completely." He handed Emma her handbag, kissing her cheek, and locked the apartment. They headed down to the basement to Will's car and they drove to school, stopping at a takeaway coffee house.

Emma kept quiet the entire journey to McKinley High. Will tried to initiate conversation, even asking about her bad dream, but they were all one-sided. Even trying to lighten the mood by telling a few bad jokes didn't help. Eventually, he gave up and turned the radio on to have some sort of noise outside of the odd rattle under the hood. As they approached the school, Emma felt a million butterflies going crazy in her stomach. Will parked the car in his usual spot. He put the handbrake on and turned to Emma.

"Em, talk to me please."

"I'm so ashamed of myself." She rested her forehead on her hand, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing, you hear me?"

"I'll call a therapist today. You'll still come with me?"

"Yes, I will. I'm proud of you. Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Let's go."

Will and Emma got out of the car, carrying the coffees. Emma found his free hand and interlocked their fingers. Will lifted their hands to his lips and kissed hers, squeezing it extra tight. Together they walked through the car park and into the hallways of McKinley High, straight towards the Principal's office.

A few students were milling about the hallways, clashing lockers, throwing paper at each other, the usual morning antics before class began. There were a few odd looks too. Practically the entire student body knew that Emma was leaving. And seeing her this morning… they couldn't help by wonder why she was still here, with Mr Schuester.

Emma held her head high as she entered Figgins' office. He was sitting there, going through student files, when he stood and greeted the duo. Will plonked the desired tall latte down on the desk, the collision of cardboard and timber making a hollow sound. "Here's your latte."

"Well good morning, Emma, Will. Thank you." Figgins took the cup in hand, sipping the hot liquid. "Just perfect. I can always rely on Starbucks to be spot on with the taste of their latte. Sit down guys," he gestured to the square blue chairs in front of his desk. "Okay. Begin."

"Um, Principal Figgins, I would really, really like to return to McKinley High. Uh, I know you have found someone else, but I was hoping that you would be able to reinstate me as Guidance Counsellor." Emma drew a sharp breath, already knowing the answer would be a resounding no.

The McKinley High principal pursed his lips.

"There's been a change of circumstances, Figgins. Surely you can appreciate that. Emma wouldn't have resigned had she not been moving to Seattle." Will could foresee this would be a never-ending battle, especially when falling upon deaf ears.

"Miss Pillsbury put her resignation in and we have already hired someone. It wouldn't be fair to them to withdraw our offer of appointment, which has been accepted and processed." The bland Indian accent was firm but reasonable. Figgins did have a soft spot for Emma, but had to abide by the rules.

Will began to argue. "I don't get it. You hadn't found anyone on the Friday, how did you hire someone so quickly? And where is she? I thought we were going to meet her."

Before Figgins could answer, Will saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned to his left, startled at the person who happened to creep in the office without a sound. "Wait… why is Sue Sylvester here?"

"Oh my god." Emma covered her eyes.

"You hired Sue to be the school's guidance counsellor?" He pointed at her, his body filling with anger about his boss's decision.

"Yes, William, I am the new guidance counsellor." Her overly-confident, sly voice froze the air. "Hi Edna. Nice to see you've left your doctor husband for someone with better prospects."

"What on earth were you thinking?" Will directed to Figgins, who kept his mouth decidedly shut. There must be some underlying reason. _Sue must be blackmailing him_, Will thought.

Emma, slightly piqued, bit the inside of her mouth. "Sue, you push students into lockers."

"They push me first." The reply came without hesitation.

"You encourage them to indoor ski down the stairs during winter."

"That's never been proven."

"Well, please Sue, enlighten me, what advice are you going to give them?" Emma wasn't into playing games.

"That life is tough. You gotta push yourself to the limit if you want to get anywhere in life. Like I tell my Cheerios, you don't get to the top of the pyramid without stepping on a few people."

Figgins flapped his hands. "Sue. Sit down please." She sat next to Will and crossed her legs, adjusting her signature red tracksuit.

"How is Sue going to handle Cheerios, teaching and guidance counselling? I'd hate to see the Cheerios lose their national competition this year. You'd probably get your funding cut back if they did. Which means… more money for the Glee Club. Gee, Em, might be best for all of us if Sue does take on more responsibilities."

Emma gave him an 'are you crazy?' look, and Will winked at her. She may have not been into playing games, but Will certainly was, especially when Sue had nothing to say but admit defeat.

"Don't doubt the prowess of one Sue Sylvester, Epstein."

Will rolled his eyes at another comment about his curly hair. "This is totally unfair. You've got a perfectly well-educated guidance counsellor right here in front of you who wants her job back and you're giving it away to a person who doesn't have a vein of emotion in her body."

"My hands are tied, Will."

"They always are, Figgins. What does she have on you?"

Sue butted in. "Will I am shocked by that comment. Do you really think I would resort to blackmail to gain a better position in this school?"

"Yes."

"That just says it all, doesn't it? You've been against me from day one."

"Sue, if you had any decency, you'd let Emma return to a job that she loves and the students she cares about so much." Will reached for Emma's hand, holding it tight.

"The answer is no." Sue refused to budge.

Emma, who had remained silent while Will and Sue argued, finally spoke up. "Is there anything else I can do to remain on staff? I'll do anything. Please."

"No, Em, we've come here to get your job back, not settle for anything else."

"It looks like Sue's not going to let it go and I need to start earning money again. Really Will, I don't mind," she reasoned. "It'll occupy my time and stop me from thinking about…other things."

Figgins cut in. "We don't have any vacancies. Not until closer to the new school year."

Disheartened, Emma spoke a solitary word. "Oh."

"Sorry, Emma."

"Um, that's okay, um, Will, I think I better g-go home." She stood, sniffling. "Th-thank you anyway." Emma sadly smiled. She had never felt so lost in her life.

Will placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "I can't believe you two. Actually, you know what? I can." With a guiding hand, he led Emma from Figgins' office, disappointed.

He stopped and turned around. "Oh, Emma's coming to Nationals with me to chaperone. And the school's paying. End of story."

Figgins drank his latte and gave a sharp nod, accepting his proposition.

Emma and Will walked to Will's classroom. The school had come alive with students, the hallways now resembling a bustling train station. He sat Emma down in his seat and fetched a glass of water. Classes would be starting soon.

"I don't want to leave you today, Em." He crouched next to her, stroking her hair. She sipped on the water and closed her eyes. The build-up and subsequent let down of returning to her job left Emma feeling deflated.

"You have school. I'll be okay." She put the glass on his desk. "May I use your car? I'll run some errands and pick you up after Glee club." Emma's brave face was not convincing Will. She was not okay.

"I'll take the day off and stay with you."

"No Will. I'll be okay, really. Besides, someone needs to work. And I'll have dinner cooked so you won't have to worry."

"It's not dinner I'm worried about. It's you. I'm so, so sorry about the outcome of the meeting. I'm disgusted with Sue and Principal Figgins. I'd walk out and quit in protest if I could, but Glee club, the kids, I can't let them down."

"I know you would if you could. That makes me feel so loved." Emma hugged him; the tears that she had forced back now breaking their banks, flowing freely down her face.

"Oh Em, I feel like I've failed you." There was a pain in his heart that ached for Emma's happiness. He loved her completely, and seeing her like this broke him to pieces.

Emma kissed his lips tenderly, reassuring him that that was not the case. "You haven't."

Will took a tissue off his desk and dabbed away her tears. "I promise you, we'll get through this and you'll be back at McKinley real soon." He kissed the corner of her mouth, leaving a lingering vow on her soft skin.

"Don't promise. Promises can be broken. And I'm broken enough. I-I better go before your class starts." Emma felt Will's pants for his car keys, fishing them from his left pocket. She wasn't just talking about work anymore. It was much deeper than that.

He looked into her eyes; although they were red, their beauty and richness shone through. _You won't be broken forever, Emma._ Their goodbye kiss, intense yet brimming with sweetness, was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mr Schue, Mr Schue, I want to run by a few things with you before…oh…" Rachel Berry stopped when she noticed female hands around Mr Schuester's waist. "I-I'm sorry."

With his back to her, Will said, "It's okay, Rachel." He kissed Emma's forehead and turned around, showing Rachel who he was kissing. Emma clung to his shoulder and waist, a little apprehensive now that a student had found out.

"M-M-Miss Pillsbury…I…I…oh wow." She hugged her books tighter, a wide grin spreading over her face.

"Can we keep this between us for now?" Will asked. "We need some privacy until things are settled."

"You took my advice, I'm so happy for you Mr Schue. And Miss Pillsbury. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Still grinning, Rachel couldn't help but think her words to Mr Schuester had brought him and Miss Pillsbury together.

"Advice?" Emma quizzed.

Rachel voice lilted as she hummed. "Did you sing, Mr Schue?"

Will kissed Emma's hand, smiling. "Yes."

"Oh," Rachel cooed, her own insides melting from the love she could see between the two teachers.

"I think I'm missing something here," Emma stated, drying her eyes, a little confused.

"I'll explain everything tonight Em. See you this afternoon." He whispered in her ear, "Love you more than anything."

Emma squeezed his hand and left the classroom, giving him one last glance as she turned the corner.

"I didn't mean to interrupt Mr Schue, but I wanted to run a few lyric ideas by you before Glee this afternoon."

"It's going to have to wait until then, Rachel; I've got a lot on my mind this morning, with E-Emma and…stuff."

Rachel nodded. "Well, okay, I'll see you in Spanish class a little later today. Uh…I really am happy for you both. You deserve someone like her. Miss Pillsbury is really nice."

"She is. Thank you Rachel."

As the students entered his class for homeroom, Will was distracted by all things Emma. A single word, discussion about Prom, anything, Will could relate back to the weekend he and Emma had. He had to concentrate on the school day though. Tonight he would concentrate on Emma.

At lunchtime, he wondered how her day was going. He really wished he had taken the day off and spent it with her; he should have been more adamant about it. Or at least organised to meet Emma for lunch instead of eating alone in his classroom. He was afraid if he saw Sue or Figgins he'd do something bad enough to get him fired. And that would be no good for anyone.

* * *

><p>After kissing Will goodbye, Emma kept her head low and darted out to the car park before anyone took a second glance at her. She thought she heard a few voices call her name, but she ignored them. Emma was in no mood to talk; her future employment at McKinley High was non-existent until possibly after summer vacation – and even then there was no guarantee. She got her hopes up. Really and truly. She had no one to blame but herself for the way she was feeling right now. Sue being a Guidance Counsellor was the icing on the cake. Emma's feelings of helplessness and self-doubt were now overshadowed by anger and sadness. It made the drive back to Will's apartment difficult, her tears blurring the view.<p>

She returned to Will's place and picked up their clothes for dry cleaning. As she was about to close the door, her eyes caught sight of the Yellow Pages. Putting the clothes down, she let her fingers do the walking for a therapist.

"Dr Caldwell's office." The voice at the other end of the phone was cheerful.

"Um, hello, my name is Emma Pillsbury. I'd like to make an appointment with Dr Caldwell, this week or even today if possible?" Emma's hand was shaking as she spoke into the phone.

"You're a new client?"

"Yes."

"We don't have any free time today, but 1pm tomorrow is available. Is that time suitable?" The receptionist asked.

"That would be lovely," Emma replied.

"Great. I'll slot you in there. Emma Pil-?

"Pillsbury."

"Pillsbury. Got it. If you'd like to get here 15 minutes before your appointment, we have some paperwork for you to fill out."

"Okay, sure."

"We'll see you tomorrow at one, Emma. Thank you."

"Bye." Emma hung up the phone and exhaled. She hoped that Will would be able to come with her, even for just a few minutes. She had made the first step. And she was happy about it. If she had this part of her life under control, the rest would follow. That she was certain of.

* * *

><p>Will walked past Emma's old office on the way to class. The unsightly vision of Sue Sylvester with her feet up on the desk, already taking over, made Will cringe. He remembered when walking past Emma's office in earlier days was an absolute necessity for him, regardless whether he had to or not. Will would slow down and pretend to look at the bulletin board in the hallway, desperate to catch her attention, to see her face light up when she saw him. When she did, his heart would skip a beat. Emma would always wave, twinkling her fingers at him. If she wasn't busy, he'd hang off the doorframe and talk about something – anything – to engage her for a few minutes. And for those few minutes, he was in Emma heaven. Her office was always warm and inviting, friendly.<p>

And now, he couldn't bear to look inside.

* * *

><p>After dropping the clothes off at the dry cleaners, Emma stopped by the local supermarket and picked up a few groceries for dinner. She wandered up and down the aisles, not really looking at anything, scattered thoughts of one person piercing her mind.<p>

Carl. Emma was going to have to call him sooner or later to organise their annulment and give him Will's address so she could get her clothes and other incidentals back. It was going to be a painful call; she was frightened of what his reaction may be. His last words weren't at all friendly; Emma was still hurting from them. Although they arose from anger, the calmness of his voice held deep-rooted spite. She was scared to face that again.

"Miss P? Is that you?"

A familiar, male voice made Emma freeze near the Cheerios and Rice Bubbles. She turned around to see Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang smiling at her. Emma realised she wouldn't be able to hide around Lima for much longer.

"Hi guys, how are you? What are you doing out of class?" She asked politely.

Mike dug his hands into his skinny jeans, downcast. "Taking the rest of the day off. I'm having problems with my parents about my commitment to Glee and schoolwork and –"

Tina cut in, crossing her arms. "We thought it would be good to speak to the new guidance counsellor for some advice."

"Oh." Emma frowned, already knowing where this was leading.

"You know Coach Sylvester is the new guidance counsellor? Only now we have to call her Life Coach Sylvester. She said if I was having so much trouble with my parents I should put myself up for adoption. What sort of advice is that?" Mike huffed, kicking the shelving. Tina put a comforting arm around his waist.

"So, we're going back to my place for some time out then heading back for Glee club. It's absolutely ridiculous. Miss Pillsbury, can't you do something?" Tina jet black hair fell in front of her face as she cuddled into Mike's body.

"I really wish I could. I tried to get my job back this morning, but neither Coach Sylvester nor Principal Figgins would give in."

"Get your job back? Aren't you and Dr Howell going to Seattle anymore?" Tina asked, surprised. "Wait, weren't you supposed to be in Seattle already?"

"Um… sometimes you have to make a choice and do what's best for you. I've decided to stay in Lima, while Dr Howell has moved to Seattle. Uh…look, why don't I buy these few items and we'll have a talk about your parents, okay?"

Mike nodded. "That would be great, if you don't mind."

"My pleasure." Emma made her way to the front registers to pay for her groceries and met Mike and Tina outside. They walked with her to her vehicle.

"This is Mr Schue's car. I'd recognise it anywhere," Mike observed as he put the brown bags into the front seat. Tina twisted her hair around her finger, rocking on her black Converse shoes.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut. Mistake number one. "I'm staying with Mr Schuester for a few days until I find a place to live."

"Oh, how sweet of him, Miss P." Tina and Mike exchanged raised eyebrows. Sometimes adults weren't that great at hiding things.

"Yes. He's been very kind to me. Hop in the car, we'll go back to Mr Schuester's for a chat and then I'll take you back to school. Your parents will be contacted if they find out your gone."

Arriving at Will's apartment, Emma settled them in the lounge and listened to Mike's issues, offering her advice.

"Have you spoken to your parents about Glee club and its importance to you?"

"I've tried to. They've only started nagging on me since my grades have slipped a little. They think I spend too much time rehearsing and not enough studying. It's my only extra-curricular activity outside of seasonal sport. It gives me a break and helps me grow creatively."

"Okay. Well, how about this? You need to show them how much Glee club means to you. Would they consider coming to New York to watch you perform?"

"I could possibly convince mum, but dad…he's difficult."

"Yeah, Mr Chang is not one for the performing arts. He has his own ideas on Mike's future," Tina offered.

Emma clasped her hands in her lap, nodding. "Talk to your mum first. Express to her why it's imperative she comes along. Talk to her about your grades and see if you can reach a compromise. You're an intelligent, bright young man and as long as you study to keep your grade point average at a level that your parents will be happy about, I see no reason why they shouldn't allow you to do what your heart desires. After all, it is your future and you need to do what makes you happy."

"Just like your decision to stay in Lima." Mike tried to align the decisions he would have to make with Emma's own choices.

"Similar, I guess. I wish I had a pamphlet to give you, but they're all at school. Sorry."

"Miss Pillsbury, you're wonderful. Thank you so much. You've given me a lot to think about."

"I'm happy to help Mike. I'll take the two of you back to school now."

Stopping by the school once more, Emma let Mike and Tina out at the front entrance. "I have to pick Mr Schuester up after Glee club, so I might see you later."

"Alright, thanks again Miss P."

"Bye Miss Pillsbury," Tina waved.

Emma drove off, feeling good about helping Mike, but couldn't help the grey clouds that loomed over her, knowing that the right thing wasn't being done by the students. The school day was almost over; who knows how many other students were subjected to Sue's advice. Unfortunately it wasn't her problem to worry about, but it troubled her so.

Troubled was an understatement. In fact, everything today was driving Emma into the doldrums of darkness. She wanted to call Will just to hear his voice, to feel his love surround her as he gave her hope for a brighter tomorrow. As soon as she arrived home, she called his mobile. It wasn't long before she heard his pleasant voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey sweetie, is everything okay?"

"As well as it can be. I miss you." Emma bit her lip; his concern made her warm inside.

"Miss you too. I've been thinking of you all day. It's been hard to walk past your office and not see your face looking back at me."

"Oh, Will."

"I should have fought harder for you."

"We did everything we could. I am rather concerned about what Sue is saying to the kids though. I ran into Mike and Tina today. Sue's advice to Mike wasn't exactly helpful."

Will sighed. "Why am I not surprised? Sometimes I wish Figgins had a backbone to stand up to her."

"Well… I really hope he sees the light soon. Even if he hires someone else, as long as the students' needs are looked after. Oh, some other news. I-I made an appointment to see a therapist tomorrow."

"You did? Oh Em, that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you for doing this. I truly am."

"I'm taking small steps and I feel good about it, but not sure if I can do this Will. I have such a long way to go. It seems impossible."

"Hey. You are Emma Pillsbury. You are amazing and can do anything. Let's see what happens tomorrow. Don't give up before you start. I'm not giving up on you, because I know you can beat this."

Those reassuring words were just what Emma needed. "Will…I love you."

"I love you more. I have to go, but I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Emma cuddled herself, smiling at how easily Will lifted her spirits. She pottered around in the kitchen, making a Greek salad and prepared the fish fillets for dinner. She would grill them once they were both home.

Feeling empowered from her talk with Will, Emma felt brave enough to dial Carl's number. It was time. She wanted to make amends and move on, to finally feel freedom from a marriage that wasn't really a marriage. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Carl wasn't angry anymore.

"Well, Emma. What the hell do you want?"

No hello. Just a stiff voice on the other end of the phone. She wasn't expecting rudeness. Although, she should have prepared for it.

"I-I-I wanted to see how you were. And give you the address for where my boxes can be delivered."

"Huh. As if you give a damn. Gimme the address. I can't wait to get these boxes out of my house and my life."

Emma rattled off Will's address. There was a long pause. "I do care, Carl. I want what's best for you. I'm sorry it didn't work out between us, but you wouldn't have wanted us caught in a loveless marriage, would you?"

"Tell me something… have you screwed Schuester yet?"

"I-I beg your pardon?" A lump caught in Emma's throat.

"I bet you have. Can't have sex with your husband, yet get it on with a work colleague. Aren't you just the pristine person you make yourself out to be? Tell me, is he good in bed?"

Emma held her breath, the lump burning, bringing tears to her eyes. Carl knew exactly how to upset her. "You're being horrible. I just called to–"

"Am I? You embarrassed me. I've been humiliated and now have to explain to everyone at my new practice what happened." His anger was growing.

"I'm sorry, Carl, I truly am. I still want us to be friends. You're a good man."

"Yeah, well, not good enough it seems. We were supposed to start a new life together. You've screwed everything up. Schuester can deal with all your problems now. Good riddance I say. I got tired of dealing with your crap."

"You-you heartless, heart–oh god how could you be so mean?" Emma broke down. "Send me those papers and I'll sign them and be out of your life forever."

Carl sniggered. "Those annulment papers will be in the mail quicker than you can polish a grape. And we all know how long that takes you."

The line went dead.

Shaking, plagued with guilt and shame, Emma fell to her knees. Crumpling up into a ball, harrowing sobs of pain came from deep within her body. _Come on Emma, you're stronger than this. _Carl had taken the opportunity to beat her down and succeeded. She didn't feel strong. She felt more vulnerable than ever.

Emma decided then and there she wasn't going to tell Will about her conversation with Carl.

That would just be one more problem for Will to deal with.

Self-doubt dragged her under like a strong current. Maybe everything Carl said was true. What if… what if one day Will too grew tired of her 'crap'? What would she do? Emma refused to answer. Instead, she gripped pieces of hair with her hand and clenched her fists, trying to relieve herself of the pain she felt inside.

Her heart ached for Will. She needed to hear that comforting, patient voice, needed to feel his strong, muscular arms, needed to see the love and security in his eyes as he held her, keeping her safe from the harm of others. Emma wanted to find the solace she craved so badly.

Forcing herself to get off the floor, she made her way to the bathroom before her legs buckled underneath her. She lay on the bathroom mat, staring at the ceiling, gulping for air. Inhaling deeply, Emma tried to steady her cries and calm herself. She put the heels of her palms on her forehead and closed her eyes, struggling to forget the hateful words that flashed in her mind like a neon sign.

She felt grubby. She felt dirt and grime clinging to her body, covering her skin, making her scratch and rub and swipe at herself to remove every trace. Turning her head to the left, Emma snapped her eyes open, grasping the fact she was actually lying on the floor. All those germs, the dust, goodness knows what else was now sticking to her hair, her clothes, everything.

Emma had to get clean.

She scrambled to her feet, almost losing her footing and tore her clothes off, entered the shower and frantically turned the taps on. The water spat out of the showerhead like a bullet, beating down on her bare body. She forgot her shower cap, but that was the least of her worries. Grabbing the soap and a clean washer, she began at her feet, scrubbing at her skin until she was raw red. The guilt and shame and embarrassment – all of it that she had caused and faced – she had to remove from her body immediately. Eliminating the dirt just wasn't enough.

When she saw that she almost drew blood on her arm, Emma threw the washer at the wall and sobbed loudly, slinking down into the tub. Emma had never felt so low in her life. Everything was getting out of hand, and it scared her. Letting the water flow over her, she cried her heart out over her illness, her job, her soon to be annulled marriage and how she permitted everything to make her feel this way. _Good people have bad, sometimes worse things happen to them, Emma._ This wasn't the Emma that Emma was accustomed to. The old Emma wouldn't let anything like this defeat her.

Her cries began to taper off. She hiccupped, wiping her face. There was one song from her childhood that she'd always sing when things got rough. It was from her favourite movie, one that she watched until the videotape wore out. The little red-haired girl who sang of tomorrow struck a certain chord with a young Emma; no matter how bad things seemed to be, there was always hope that the next day would be better. She needed that hope.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow_

_Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow _

_There'll be sun_

Speaking the first few lines shakily, Emma lightly chuckled; the words were ingrained within her, unable to be erased.

_Just thinkin' about tomorrow _

_Clears away the cobwebs, and the sorrow _

'_Til there's none_

Her lips formed a tiny smile. Tilting her head to the falling water, she scrunched her face. Emma let her mouth fill with water, pushing the liquid back up like a fountain.

_When I'm stuck a day that's grey, and lonely, _

_I just stick out my chin and grin, and say_

She found the inspiration to stand as her voice strengthened. She wrapped her arms around her body, hugging tightly.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow _

_So you got to hang on 'til tomorrow _

_Come what may_

Stretching her arms out horizontally to her sides, she belted out the last lyrics.

_Tomorrow, tomorrow,_

_I love ya tomorrow_

_You're always a day away_

It helped. The day's events were still hanging over her, but they weren't bearing down as bad as before. Stepping out of the shower, she took the time to look over her body and the red marks that stained her skin. They would be hard to hide from Will. He would definitely ask what happened if he saw them. And Emma wouldn't know what to say.

She put her dirty clothes in the clothes hamper and selected a floral dress and white long-sleeved cardigan to wear. Her forearm was aching, possibly bruised from her vigorous scrubbing. Rubbing a soothing moisturiser on her legs, it was the best she could do for the moment, hoping the redness would calm down now she was out of the heat from the shower.

Glee club would be almost over by now. Emma decided to take her car this time around. She didn't realise when she left Carl in a hurry after their fight that her car's interior smelt just like him. Emma would ban Will from even going near the cologne Carl bought. Too many broken memories.

She made a mental note to get her car cleaned as soon as possible.

Emma decided to wait in her car in the parking lot of McKinley High. She messaged Will letting him know she was waiting for him. He replied, asking her to come inside as they weren't quite finished yet. She looked at the message on her phone and hesitated, but agreed. Plus, she really didn't want to sit for too long in a car that still had traces of Carl.

Walking through hallways of the school was the last place she wanted to be. Her legs were now pinkish, like she had spent a couple extra hours in the sun. Timidly peering through the open door to the choir room, she spotted Will straight away, writing on the whiteboard, his back turned to the door. Will's sleeves were rolled up above his elbows, his dark-wash jeans fitting snugly on his behind. She looked on as he spoke to the teenagers, his body movements showing his enthusiasm and passion for a job he loved.

"Now, guys" Will put the cap on his marker and addressed the New Directions, "The lyrics in the verses have to express the feelings of hurt as well as the courage to move on from a lost love. We've got a great pop song thanks to Rachel, and we should be able to put that to music tomorrow after some fine-tuning of the words, but for now, let's break up into groups and brainstorm a bit more for the ballad."

"Mr Schue, can't we do something a little more… rock? I don't have this Mohawk because I sing cheesy '80s ballads," Puck grumbled.

"Noah, I'm really sorry your 'do' doesn't work with the judge's music genre choice. We have to do a ballad and believe it or not, we're at our strongest when we sing from our hearts. It's up to you guys as to the 'feel' of the song and –" Will stopped talking, his eyes catching a glimpse of a particular redhead at the door. The glee kids turned their view to where Mr Schue was looking. But no one was there.

In a split second, she disappeared.

"Uh, guys, just give me a minute. Start brainstorming…no arguments, okay?" Will sauntered to the hallway and found Emma leaning against the wall.

"Em, hi," he spoke quietly, taking her hand and kissing it. "We won't be much longer."

"Okay, I'll just wait out here," Emma nodded stoically.

He edged closer to her. "Why don't you come in and say hello?"

"I – I thought we were going to keep this a secret," she said, flicking her index finger between them.

"I have a feeling they already know," Will speculated. "They'll be happy to see you."

"I don't know, Will, I –"

"Trust me, these kids are like my family and they're yours too. They love you. And I'm sure it didn't take long for Mike and Tina to tell everyone who they saw today." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Will entered the choir room solo. "Hey guys, can I interrupt you for just a second." The Glee club director clapped his hands and gained the group's attention. "I've brought a very special guest to Glee club rehearsal today. Please make her feel welcome."

He gestured to the entrance and a shy Emma stepped into the choir room. She wasn't expecting the sighs of happiness, the applause, the cheering or the wolf whistle. It was heartening. Emma made a beeline to Will and stood close to him, clasping her hands behind her back. Twelve grinning teenagers looked at the couple. They knew.

"You all remember Miss Pillsbury. She's decided to stay in Lima."

Rachel, her arm linked with Finn's, met Will's eyes and nodded, smiling enthusiastically. She got to her feet, clearing her throat and adjusting her dress. "Mr Schuester, on behalf of the New Directions and myself, we'd like to wish you and Miss Pillsbury all the best for your future together. And in saying that, I'd like to quote a line from one of my favourite Shakespearian plays, A Mid-Summer Night's Dream. 'The course of true love never did run smooth'." She sighed, a romantic look in her eyes, admiring how adorable they looked together. "And now that true love has finally prevailed, we all hope that it's smooth sailing from now on. Thank you." She returned to her seat, cuddling up to Finn.

Emma blushed, her eyes meeting the floor. She bit her lip, smiling.

"Yeah. We heard you were shacking up with Mr Schue. So, what happened to your hot dentist husband? Did you dump him Miss P?" Santana smugly enquired with her well-known Latina attitude.

"Santana. Not appropriate right now," Will scolded. Emma's eyes remained on the floor.

"Still… wanky." She sat back in her seat, crossing her legs.

"Enough Santana!" Will yelled.

"Gee, show some consideration," Quinn retaliated, flicking her hair off her shoulder.

"Bite me Blondie," came her sharp reply.

"Cool it ladies!" Mercedes cut in with her sassy diva tone, silencing the bickering teens. "It's good to see you Miss P. Are you going to be our guidance counsellor again?" She asked Emma politely,

"Uh…no. Maybe next year though," Emma said softly, not wanting to go any further.

"Damn." Artie shook his head. "Who am I going to have my weekly sessions with now?"

"You can talk to my bellybutton. Once I clean the lint out, Lady Navel is a great listener," offered Brittany.

"Uhh… thanks…" Artie raised an eyebrow and turned to Mike, who shrugged.

Will cleared his throat. "But, I do have some fantastic news. Em, uh, Miss Pillsbury, will be coming with us to Nationals, how about that?"

"Mr Schue, that's awesome," replied Finn, putting his arm around Rachel.

"Yeah, we always win when you're around Miss P; you're our good luck charm," Tina remarked.

"Well, I'm really looking forward to watching you all perform. I always do. You've got the passion the judges look for. And, a great teacher." She spoke the last sentence quietly and looked at Will. He smiled back, reaching for her hand, squeezing it. They locked eyes and for a moment, the room was completely silent. If the New Directions weren't aware of Will and Emma's blossoming relationship, they were now.

Puck coughed. "Is it just me or is it getting a little hot in here?"

Will and Emma broke their gaze immediately. "So, New York, yes!" Emma exclaimed nervously. "I'll – I'll be there."

"So can we go, or? I think I've seen enough teacher PDA for one day," Santana complained.

Ignoring Santana's comments, Will addressed the entire group. "Let's call it a day, okay? Don't forget you homework, and tomorrow, we work on the music and put our ballad together. And maybe some choreography if we have time. Alright guys, have a great evening."

The students picked up their book bags, chattering about Nationals, New York and Miss Pillsbury staying in Lima. Will waited for all of them to leave before giving Emma a hug and lingering kiss on the lips.

"See, it wasn't all bad."

"I can't believe we held hands in front of them. I'm a bit concerned we're sending the wrong message to these kids."

"Em, we're not doing anything illegal or immoral. We're not having an affair; you've broken up with Carl and –"

"Please don't say his name," she said abruptly, her arms aching.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to upset you."

She massaged her face, trying to relieve whatever it was that made her snap. "You haven't. It's just been a long day and I want to go home."

He gave her another hug. "Sure. Let's go."

Will and Emma stepped into the hallway and locked up the choir room. He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, putting his arm around Emma. Walking past Emma's old office, they were met by the last person they wanted to see before they left.

"Well, hello there, Schuester. I see you snuck your girlfriend in here for a post-rehearsal tryst."

"Sue, what do you want?" After this morning, he had no time for any of Sue's antics.

"Here." Sue pushed a metal object into Emma's hand.

"What's that, Em?" Will asked.

Emma gulped when she realised what it was. "The key to my office. The-the key to my office!" She held the key up to Will. "Does this – does this mean I can be a guidance counsellor again?"

"Yes Elmira. Although I'm not exactly sure how much counselling you actually get done with all that hand sanitising."

"Aw, Sue, you're all heart." Not even Sue's intentional forgetfulness of Emma's name, or her biting comments toward her OCD could upset her now. Emma reached for Will's hand, weaving their fingers together, holding on tight.

Will's spirit soared for Emma. But he had to know why Sue relented. "Why the change of heart, Sue?"

"I figured you'll need a shoulder to cry on when you come back from Nationals absolutely crushed by your opposition. Besides, the kids were getting on my nerves. Whiny babies. Every single one of them."

"I'm-I'm honestly shocked that you are standing aside for me, Sue. Thank you. It means a lot." Emma outstretched her arms to hug Sue, but she stopped her.

"Spare me your sentiment. Just do what you do best. And don't be late. I'll be watching."

Sue walked away, her sneakers squeaking on the floor. Emma turned to Will, making a silent cheer with her fists. She threw her hands up in the air, laughing, small tears of joy trickling down her face. Collecting Emma in his arms, Will spun her around in celebration. He caught a glimpse of elation in her eyes from this surprising twist of fate. Things were looking up. Emma turned to look at her office; her second home; one place where she was truly comfortable. She was back to where she wanted to be.

Will hugged her from behind, sliding his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek. "Emma Pillsbury, welcome back to McKinley High."


End file.
